Kirby's Halloween
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: It's Halloween in Dreamland, and a few old friends come to visit. But when everyone's drifting off, what's going on?


*****Sorry that this is a couple days late. My editor didn't get it back to me until today... GR.

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I AM BACK!**

**But, with some good and bad news. The bad news is a majority of my stories are going up for adoption. If they are not taken before Thanksgiving, I will delete them.**

**These stories are:**

**Holidays for us**

**Smash News**

**Sweet as Revenge**

**12 days of randomness**

**Things will not end well**

**Truth or Dare Evilness**

**The good news is I will be updating a lot before Christmas!: D**

**Let's begin!**

**NOTE: IN ALL MY FANFICS, ****BLADE IS A FEMALE.**

It was a calm, October evening in Dreamland. The full moon was high in the sky, the air was cool, but not freezing, and the sun was just setting over the horizon. The residents were preparing for Halloween Trick-or-Treat, and old friends had come to enjoy the festivities.

"It's nice to see everyone again. Right Kirby?" Tiff asked. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with silver trimming. Her hair was down, and she had even donned a tiara to complete her princess outfit.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied. He was wearing a pumpkin over his face.

"Well, let's go see everyone!" Tuff interrupted. He had a green Creeper head on, and was wearing a green shirt to be a Creeper.

The trio walked along the road, occasionally stopping by a food stand for a bite.

"Boo!" A black cat popped out in front of them, causing Tuff to drop his basket.

"Happy Halloween!" A familiar purple jester stepped out from behind the cat, with his wings out.

"Marx poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, waving to his friend.

"If that's Marx, then the cat's Magolor!" Tiff deduced. The Halacandrian and the jester were never far apart, as they were best buddies.

"You got me," Magolor admitted, handing Tuff's basket back.

Meanwhile in the castle, Sword and Blade were putting the finishing touches on their costumes. Sword was going as Blade, and Blade was going as Sword.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Sword said. "Do you think we could fool Meta?"

"Perhaps."

Meta Knight walked into the room. "Hello, Sword, Blade."

"Hello sir," the knaves replied. They noticed that Meta Knight was wearing a pair of fangs, and had a pitch black cape.

"What are you going as, sir?" Blade asked.

"A vampire."

"Oh," Sword replied.

Meta glanced over at them. "Sword, why did you switch outfits with Blade?"

"He got us," Blade muttered.

"It's our costumes!"

Meta sighed, "Put on real costumes, and not just each other."

"Yes, sir!" they replied, going into their rooms to put on a different costume.

Soon enough, Blade came back out as a Dark Angel. Her normally red hair was pitch black, and her black dress was adorned with silver beads. Her wings were black as night, and she did not speak.

Sword followed soon after, as a Light Angel, as his outfit was a blinding white. He kept his hair the aqua is normally was, and left his sword behind.

Meta smiled. "Let's go."

Back in town, a pair of "ninjas" were leaping from rooftop to rooftop. One of them was wearing a light gray, while the other had a light blue. Their goal was to catch up with a few old friends, but they couldn't find Kirby anywhere.

"Anything?" the blue one asked.

"Nothing."

The blue one sighed. "Let's keep going."

Just as they were about to go to the next roof, a familiar voice floated up to them.

"Poyopo!"

"Kirby!" the ninjas whispered in joy. Stealthily, they bounded down in front of Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Marx, and Magolor.

"Who do you think you are?" Magolor demanded, stepping in front of Tiff.

"I've never seen your face here before wither, _cat," _the blue ninja declared.

"Remove your mask!" Tuff shouted.

The ninjas took their hoods off, to reveal that the blue ninja was Knuckle Joe and the gray one was Sirica!

"Siricapoyo! Joepoyo!" Kirby exclaimed, hugging them both.

Meta Knight was watching the scene from around a corner, when Marx called out, "Hi there vampire!"

Everyone turned in the direction Marx had spoken, to see Meta standing there.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff shouted, relived.

"I see you are all here," he stated, nodding at everyone in turn. "Come now, the candy's not going to come looking for us."

After a few hours, everyone was tired and had baskets loaded with candy.

"Trading, anyone?" Marx asked. "I'll do M&Ms for Reese's."

Magolor tossed him the Reese's, and said "Now where's the M&Ms?"

Marx threw the bags on Magolor's head. "On your head."

The two joked for a bit, before falling asleep.

Later, Sword and Blade joined them. "Anyone have jolly ranchers up for grabs?" Blade asked.

Then, the two knaves noticed everyone else was sleeping. It seemed normal; it was 10:00 pm and they had been trick-or-treating for the last 4 hours.

Soon, Sword saw something that was way beyond normal; no one was breathing.

Sword looked to Blade, and squeaked, "We need to get ourselves and everyone else out of here now."

Blade yawned, "Why?"

"No one is breathing."

Blade instantly shot awake. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

Sword was already starting to get Kirby and Tiff. "Get everyone out of here."

Blade obeyed, and pick up Tuff.

After enough time, the effects of the area were starting to take them over.

"Gotta... stay...awake!" Sword muttered.

"Sword, I'm going down..." Blade whispered, collapsing on top of herself.

"Don't leave me, Blade!"

Sword also fell down, into a deep sleep that he would never awaken...

"Sword? SWORD. SWORD KNIGHT. SAMUEL FLAMEWINGS WAKE UP!" Blade shouted.

"Wha?" Sword was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he saw his sister leaning over him without her mask on.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In your room. C'mon, It's Halloween! We nee to get our costumes ready!" she replied.

"Halloween?"

"Yes. We've been talking about this for 3 months now, silly."

"Uh..."

"What is it?" Blade demanded.

"I just had a nightmare about tonight."

Blade sighed. "You don't remember last night?"

"What happened?"

"You ate 100 bars of chocolate and then wouldn't move for the rest of the night."

"I knew that chocolate wasn't trustworthy!"

Blade grumbled, "Really?"

**THE END **


End file.
